IL BACIO DELLO SCHIAVO
by Tyara Riddle
Summary: Cane e Padrona legati da un guinzaglio chiamato amore, ma il destino del suo prediletto è diverso da quello che lei crede. Amore ed odio orgoglio e passione quale sentimento prevale?


DOREI NO KISU

DOREI NO KISU

IL BACIO DELLO SCHIAVO

Prologo.

_Su e giù dai miei pensieri,  
a passeggio come un fallito  
in un panorama di rovine_

… _e l'ira del Signore del Deserto travolse Konoha, demolendo ogni cosa sul suo cammino._

_Le donne urlavano_

_I bambini piangevano_

_Gli uomini venivano uccisi o fatti schiavi._

_Nessuno dei clan riuscì ad opporsi alla furia cieca dell'esercito di Suuna che tutto annientò._

_Solo un esperto conoscitore delle ombre poteva fermarlo, ma quando il mondo ebbe più bisogno di lui, scomparve._

_Ora tutti i popoli sottomessi a schiavitù attendono il ritorno del liberatore._

_Non perdete la speranza fratelli della Foglia, perché tra di voi nascerà il salvatore._

(dalle Cronache di Konoha, tomo I)

Capitolo I

UN DONO PER LA PRINCIPESSA

Traditi dai sentimenti manco provati  
urla di chi grida senza voce.

Puzza di fetore e morte.

Nelle celle per annientare anche il più piccolo barlume di speranza non vi era nemmeno la luce.

Ecco dove nacque Shikamaru Nara, tra i pavimenti sporchi di sangue secco e cadaveri.

Sua madre lo avvolse in una sudicia coperta di lino e poi cercò di pulirlo meglio che poteva dalla placenta, recise con i denti il cordone ombelicale e solo allora il neonato che pensava morto, pianse.

Anche in un posto come quello poteva esserci spazio per la vita? Si chiese Asuma.

Poteva una creatura sopravvivere?

Yoshino era sempre stata una donna forte ed anche in quell'occasione si era mostrata tale.

Kurenai si appoggiò stancamente al muro, portava ancora i segni dell'ultima violenza subita, il collo era livido ed anche tra le gambe non vi era un punto che non le facesse male. Si vergognava a farsi vedere in quello stato dall'uomo che amava … si sentiva sporca, ma non c'era spazio nemmeno per rimettere in quel angusto spazio.

L'uomo con la barba distolse l'attenzione dal bambino per accarezzarle la testa con dolcezza e lei lo guardò con occhi pieni di vergogna. Ma questo significava essere schiavi del signore della sabbia. Una condizione poco invidiabile in particolare se si trattava di donne. Quello pareva accanirsi in maniera particolare su di loro e spesso le donava come gesto magnanimo ai suoi soldati. Come se fossero merce, carne da macello data a dei puzzolenti cani.

Da quanto tempo nessuno di loro vedeva la luce del sole? Eppure il passare del tempo lo leggevano negli occhi di quei bambini, nati nel puzzo e nella desolazione di una vita senza speranza.

In una calda giornata di primavera i figli degli schiavi lavati e messi in fila davanti alla porta principale della prigione.

Yoshino tremò, quello era il giorno in cui uno di loro veniva offerto in sacrificio per celebrare il compleanno della figlia maggiore de Signore della Sabbia … compiva 5 anni la principessina Temari.

Il padre la prese per mano e l'accompagnò nell'arena scortati dalle guardie Ambu.

C'era anche Shikamaru tra di loro … gli occhi d'ematite non si abbassarono al loro passaggio.

"Voglio questo." Disse Temari al padre.

Si udì un urlo provenire dalle celle alle sue spalle e poi più nulla, Yoshino non aveva retto alla visione del figlio che veniva portato via.

CAPITOLO 2

Sguardo insolente

sei un cane al guinzaglio,  
questo paradiso è un inferno:  
cadi giù per terra, che è meglio.  
!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--  
!--[endif]--

La frusta schioccò nuovamente e questa volta con più forza delle precedenti, ma il giovane non emise un fiato.

Temari la gettò a terra con rabbia per portarsi poi davanti a lui, afferrando quel viso dai lineamenti decisi.

"Sei il solito impudente! Non impari mai, Vero?!" urlò lei.

Il ragazzo sorrise: "Bellissima, seccatura."

La principessa arrossì per tornare a colpirlo con uno schiaffo: "Non ti sono bastate le frustate? Ne vuoi altre?"

Shikamaru non rispose.

Dodici anni che era schiavo di quella principessa tanto volitiva e forte da farsi rispettare perfino dai soldati del padre. Eppure sapeva che quella era tutta una maschera. Quante volte l'aveva sentita piangere in quel grande letto freddo?

Lo tirò con forza per i capelli, costringendolo ad alzare la testa : "Ti ho fatto una domanda." Sibilò lei a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, tumefatto. Non ottenendo risposta lasciò la presa seccata, sapeva bene quanto potevano infastidirla quegli occhi d'ematite puntati su di lei. Uno sguardo tanto attraente da fare cadere la scelta su di lui anche quel lontano giorno.

Lo frustava perché non poteva averlo.

Lo frustava perché quell'insolente la fissava.

Lo frustava perché l'eccitava fino a farle perdere la ragione.

Non sopportava che un uomo le facesse provare tutto questo. Inevitabile però se si trattava di un tipo tanto attraente come Shikamaru. Cercava di smussare quella dannata sensazione di volerlo sopra di sé. Insopportabile era il fatto che si trattasse della feccia che suo padre aveva sottomesso … uno schiavo.

"Ti ho fatto un bel regalo." Disse allacciando il collare di cuoio al suo collo "Ma tu sei una bestia così poco fedele che ho preso delle precauzioni." Tirò decisa la catena.

Al ragazzo sembrò di sputare l'anima quando quella cosa si strinse intorno alla giugulare bloccandogli il respiro per qualche secondo. Ansimando tornò a guardare la principessa, se pensava che bastava mettergli un guinzaglio si sbagliava.

"Adesso mi odi, vero?" chiese sorniona.

"Mi fai solo pena …" replicò prima che il cuoio gli smorzasse il respiro.

"Insolente … da quando mi servi? Non hai imparato proprio nulla?!"

"Non riuscirai mai a piegarmi … te lo ripeto … mai!" ansimò con voce gracchiante.

"Scommettiamo?" rise tirando per i capelli una delle giovani schiave.

Temari sapeva molto bene come farsi ubbidire e seviziare le sue compagne di sventura era uno dei modi più divertenti per farlo cedere. Shikamaru abbassò la testa mordendosi il labbro.

Hinata restò intrappolata nella presa di Temari per alcuni minuti, fino a quando non si decise a lasciarla uscire con le altre.

"Portate questa feccia nel loro antro puzzolente." Ordinò ai due Ambu di guardia alla porta.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese acida notando qualcuno entrare.

"Lo porto a far curare. Ordini di vostro padre." Rispose abbassando la testa e circondando con un candido braccio la vita del moro.

Era impossibile non notare, quanta grazia potesse infondere anche nel più piccolo gesto, nel tono della voce. Erano queste qualità che la rendevano diversa da tutte le altre schiave. L'avevano elevata al ruolo di concubina. Resa intoccabile perfino da lei … Ino Yamanaka aveva sedotto con la sua femminilità il padre. Come sempre Temari, la futura regina del deserto si sentiva un fagotto di stracci. Non era alta e slanciata, i suoi muscoli erano tonici per l'addestramento alla quale si era sottoposta e non aveva la vita sottile distolse lo sguardo.

Rimasta sola si gettò a piangere sul letto, ancora caldo nel punto in cui Shikamaru era stato sdraiato.

CAPITOLO III

UN PRINCIPE GENEROSO

Il Distretto di Akasuna, meglio conosciuto come il Ghetto, si trovava nella parte più esterna della città, fuori la prima cinta di mura che lo separavano dal Distretto ricco di Suuna.

Luogo dove fame, violenza e degrado erano all'ordine del giorno e dove la speranza sembrava perdersi tra il puzzo del piscio che si levava dalle strade. Si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente scrivere all'esterno delle porte principali "lasciate ogni speranza, voi che entrate" perché era proprio quello che il Kazekage voleva.

Ovviamente gli schiavi che vivevano in quel posto si potevano considerare dei reclusi speciali, sorvegliati a vista dalle guardie Ambu all'esterno delle porte principali. Tra queste il più spietato era senza dubbio Sasuke Uchiha. Anche lui aveva vissuto la prima parte della sua vita come schiavo, ma la sua abilità innata gli aveva consentito di elevarsi al ruolo di guardia fino a raggiungere a soli sedici anni il rilevante posto di Capitano degli Ambu; aveva tradito la sua gente per ottenere il potere.

Naruto anche se non approvava il comportamento di Sasuke continuava a considerarlo come un fratello. Perché erano cresciuti insieme. Eppure pareva proprio che si divertisse ad infliggere le punizioni più crudeli proprio a lui.

Kiba entrò nella camera avvolta nella penobra. L'odore di sangue rappreso gli giunse pungente al naso e si chiedeva come poteva ancora essere vivo dopo un simile trattamento, ma lo sapeva bene che il suo amico era dannatamente coriaceo … sarebbe stato meglio morire.

"Quel bastardo … si può essere così spietati?" chiese rivolto a Sakura che stava mendicando le ferite.

"Non ha scelta." Fu la risposta pronta della donna. Anche lei continuava a difendere l'amico d'infanzia del quale era da tempo innamorata.

"Ti ci metti pure tu?! Gli si vedono le ossa!" ringhiò lui.

"Non urlare." Sussurrò ancora la ragazza dai capelli rosa.

"Hinata non avrebbe mai permesso …"

"Adesso la vostra cara amica sarà sicuramente la sgualdrina di uno dei due eredi al trono!" replicò secca.

Kiba tirò un pugno contro la parete, imprimendovi il segno delle dita. Come si permetteva di parlare in quel modo quando lei stessa giaceva a letto spesso e volentieri con il capitano? Se non fosse stato per Naruto le avrebbe spaccato la testa contro come una noce.

"Tu sei l'ultima persona che deve parlare. Non vivi più da tempo in questo posto dimenticato dagli Deii della foglia!"

"Perché sono stata abbastanza furba."

"Certo. Io, Naruto e gli altri siamo degli stupidi per non esserci venduti anima e corpo al primo nobilastro che passava." Aggiunse sedendosi su una sedia.

"Insomma ma vi rendete conto? Si può chiamare vita questa?" chiese lei indicando la stanza.

"Io vi porterò fuori di qui. Credeteci." Sussurrò Naruto mettendosi faticosamente in piedi.

"Smettila con questi assurdi discorsi. Nessuno è tanto folle da seguirti figlio dell'Hokage." Lo zittì Sakura.

Già. Naruto era profondamente diverso da tutti loro e non per questioni di età, sesso o colore della pelle. Lui sognava una vita libera e chi viveva nel Ghetto non sapeva nemmeno cosa significasse quella parola. Loro erano nati schiavi e convinti di morire schiavi.

Lui, no. Suo padre quando era vivo gli aveva insegnato che c'era un'altra vita fuori dall'afa e dal caldo sole di Suuna. Una vita libera nei boschi verdi nei pressi di Konoha e poi la montagna con incisi i volti degli Hokage. Aveva instillato in lui la voglia di visitare personalmente quei posti e di vivere da ninja della Foglia. Proprio per questo motivo era continuamente punito, perché nei suoi occhi azzurri ardeva il fuoco della speranza.

Però, non possedeva l'ascendente necessario sui suoi compagni e nemmeno l'intelligenza che serviva per organizzare la rivolta …

Inoltre chi poteva essere tanto folle da sfidare le ire della Principessa Temari? Perché l'unico e terribile ostacolo tra loro e la riuscita di una possibile fuga era lei. L'essere senza perdono. Colei che non conosceva l'amore e spietata assassina.

Il fratello più piccolo della stirpe Sabaku, pareva, non avere interesse a prendere con la forza ciò che poteva avere utilizzando la dolcezza. Essere sua concubina voleva dire venire viziata fino all'inverosimile. Le sue schiave erano poche e selezionate con cura da lui stesso.

Hinata Hyuga, era stata una delle poche fortunate, ma poteva chiamarsi buona sorte, finire nel talamo del giovane e bizzoso principe Gaara?

"Per quanto tempo pensavi ancora di ingannarmi?" le chiese lui senza alcuna particolare inflessione nella voce.

"Padrone, io …" Hinata distolse lo sguardo.

"Ti ho mai fatto mancare nulla? Ti ho trattata male?" chiese ancora.

"No … mai."

"Allora voglio sapere perché quasi ogni notte abbandoni le mie stanze per correre nel quartiere di Akasuna." Ora il tono della voce era lievemente alterato.

La giovane continuava a guardare i cuscini sul quale i due erano seduti, con le mani stropicciava la sua veste di seta, per paura che venisse a scoprire tutto.

"Se ve lo dico metterei nei guai quella persona." Replicò infine trovando il coraggio.

"Si tratta di uno schiavo. Il giovane Naruto, eh?"

Hinata alzò la testa di scatto, sorpresa, ma come poteva conoscere il nome del ragazzo al quale stava insegnando a leggere?

"Come …" chiese mentre la voce le tremava.

Il principe del deserto sorrise, come se potesse comprendere perfettamente i sentimenti di quella schiava che arrossiva come una bambina ogni volta che per sbaglio si citava il nome di Uzumaki.

"Per tua sfortuna ho numerosi informatori a palazzo. Ti hanno vista uscire di notte avvolta in un velo con in mano alcune pergamene."

"Vi prego lui non c'entra! Non fategli del male!" gridò Hinata afferrando le mani del Principe e guardandolo con occhi supplicanti.

"Ci tieni proprio tanto a quello schiavo, eh?" rispose divertito.

La concubina riportò le mani su grembo, arrossendo abbassò la testa.

"Lui è così diverso dagli altri." Aggiunse.

"Sai ho un stalliere che devo sostituire. Pensi che al tuo amichetto interesserà l'opportunità di lavorare a palazzo?"

Hinata avrebbe davvero voluto ringraziare il padrone per la sua generosità, ma conosceva altrettanto bene Naruto.

"No. Rifiuterà e verrà punito dal capitano per questo … come ogni volta" sospirò lei.

"Nemmeno per te?" chiese guardandola di sottecchi.

"Lui non sospetta che io …"

"Metterà da parte il suo orgoglio perché sarai proprio tu a chiederglielo." Ordinò Gaara in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Rinuncerei al mio trono per essere amato così.- sospirò prima di tornare a dormire.

CAPITOLO IV

NON SFIDARMI, SECCATURA!

Tenten, meglio conosciuta come l'odalisca, era la preferita del Principe Kankuro. Diversamente da Gaara, se una cosa gli piaceva lui la prendeva semplicemente. Non voleva viziare le sue schiave, anzi dovevano rendersi conto della sua superiorità. Generalmente le torture che infliggeva a chi gli disubbidiva erano subdole, non lasciavano segni sul corpo, ma al tempo stesso sapevano essere terribili.

"I preparativi per il compleanno di mio padre come procedono?" chiese rivolto ad Ino.

"Bene Principe. Sono anche state scelte le nuove vergini da presentargli provenienti da tutti i domini." Replicò lei inchinandosi con devozione.

Kankuro capiva perché il padre l'avesse scelta, la sua bellezza era davvero pari poche cortigiane che aveva conosciuto ed i suoi modi, così sensuali e delicati anche nel più piccolo movimento. Era quasi spontaneo per lui paragonarlo all'aspetto più marziale della sorella maggiore. Temari era un uomo, perfino Gaara sapeva essere più dolce. E tutto ciò trovava conferma nel rispetto che anche le Guardie Akazuki avevano per lei.

"Mia sorella?" chiese

"Padroncina Temari è in cortile, sta facendo vedere come si maneggia una spada alle reclute." Rispose con tono volutamente ironico, ma il Principe non ci fece assolutamente caso. Come poteva darle torto?

Lo schiavo venne scaraventato a terra, prima che potesse reagire lei gli aveva puntato la daga alla gola.

A Shikamaru quella situazione non dispiaceva più di tanto, poteva godere della visione di quel corpo tonico, e quel morbido torace alzarsi ed abbassarsi veloce per lo sforzo. Sapeva bene di essere più forte di quel diavolo biondo, ma aveva sempre preferito fingersi sottomesso a lei. Inoltre la sua condizione non gli permetteva certo di fare come più gli pareva. Per quanto potesse essere abile era pur sempre una donna. Non gli piaceva combattere in maniera seria con le femmine, anche se con la Principessa Temari non si poteva di certo scherzare. Si rialzò osservando lo sguardo attonito delle giovani guardie.

La padrona lo tirò per il guinzaglio senza troppa forza, ma bastava per fargli ricordare che lei lo considerava il suo cane. Non poteva stare in piedi in sua presenza, era più alto di qualche centimetro e questo la infastidiva. Si accucciò ai suoi piedi. Senza però abbassare lo sguardo. Restava a guardarla con quegli occhi neri che parevano indifferenti alla condizione alla quale lei lo aveva rilegato.

"E' tutto per oggi." Disse asciugandosi la fronte.

Fu tutto troppo veloce ed improvviso perché qualcuno se ne potesse accorgere, Shikamaru si era alzato in piedi di scatto.

"Quando imparerete le buone maniere?" domandò ironico al Killer sopra il quale in un attimo si era seduto.

Temari rimase immobile, come sempre quello schiavo riusciva a stupirla e per quanto avesse tentato di domarlo, lui aveva sempre trovato modo di fuggire.

"Un ninja del suono …" disse tentando di avvicinarsi all'assalitore, quando nuovamente il moro si mosse fulmineo e la sollevò tra le braccia come se non pesasse nulla. Pochi istanti prima…

… che il killer si facesse esplodere nel bel mezzo del cortile.

"Un Kamikaze, ma si può essere più scemi?" aggiunse lui.

"Mettimi giù!" ringhiò la principessa rossa in viso. Non era mai stata salvata o protetta e questo la faceva imbestialire. In particolare se era con LUI che aveva un debito di riconoscenza.

"Come vuoi …" sorrise Shikamaru lasciando con noncuranza la presa.

Temari picchiò con il sedere per terra e si rialzò, era inferocita.

"Pezzo d'animale." Tentò di colpirlo con il frutstino, ma questa volta il ragazzo la bloccò e solo in quell'istante, si rese conto di quanto fosse forte.

"Seccatura, non sfidarmi…"

Per la prima volta la principessa Guerriero provò un moto di paura, il polso cominciava a dolerle.

"Insolente di un cane! Non hai ancora imparato a stare al tuo posto?!" disse a denti stretti senza smettere di lottare per liberarsi.

Lo schiavo senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con lei, abbandonò la presa accucciandosi ai suoi piedi e sbadigliando annoiato. Temari lo colpì in viso con un calcio facendolo spostare di qualche metro. Quegli occhi d'ematite continuavano a fissarla. Perché diamine non si era difeso questa volta e tutte le altre? Che gli passava per la testa a quella feccia insolente?

"Smettila di guardarmi! Hai capito?! Hai capito?!" gridava mentre con tutte le sue forze lo riempiva di calci allo stomaco e sulla schiena. Era inutile percuoterlo, ma non riusciva mai a fermarsi quando l'ira l'assaliva o meglio il dannato desiderio per quell'inutile essere la rendeva incapace di ogni pensiero.


End file.
